life_long_learningfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
Un syteme est juste ou egalitaire. Rarement les deux. un systeme qui essaie d'etre les deux génères de la frustration et de l'enlisement par la bascule d'un mode à l'autre. Si juste, volonté d'être égalitaire, si égalitaire, volonté d'être juste. Un systeme qui n'est ni l'un ni l'autre génère le chaos. *Etre le Meilleur: Etre minimum 3 fois plus productif sur les taches basiques. Utiliser des règles simples mais précises. Peu de règles, les nouvelles remplacent les anciennes. Tenir un journal des projets et le relire 6 mois après. Noter a chaque decision importante les resultat attendu, faire le bilan à la fin. Identifier ce qui a été fait ou oublier d'être fait. Identifier les forces et les faiblesses. Limiter les biais. Never explain, never complain, get it done and let them know. This sentence defines the British mentality perfectly. As a leader, explaining is bad. Put simply, the ones following you do not need explanation and your detractor won't believe you anyway. Providing an explanation put you on the defensive, in a passive state. You want to stay on top of your game. The need to explain is born from a lack of confidence or the acknowledgment of the importance of the other side. You should reserve your explanation to your boss, customers, and relatives. Being concern by what someone outside your inner circle think is to lower yourself to their level. Trying to explain yourself, is trying to get their approval; and trying to get their approval, is showing that you care about their opinion. Meaning that either they actually matter or you lack self-confidence. Nor situation is enviable for a leader. Even if you want to reserve explanation for your inner circle, explanation can easily transform into excuses. You switch from giving context to explain why you failed, discrediting yourself. Complaining follow the same logic. By complaining you acknowledge your lack of skills. You either can do something about it (and should do it) or you cannot (and should accept it and move on). Either case, there is no need to wste time and energy talking about it. In public, you should avoid being put on the defensive by only answering to attack with a swift counter-attack. *Bjorn: Efficient money spending. How to save the environment with $ 75Bn *Day9: motivation Ama *What is your favorite part of the culture *What are the key things you are looking for into a candidate *What were the most useful things you learned at IE *get a focused day. No calls, no meetings, nothing, just ficusef work *Events are out of our controls but recovery is on us. It means you have to make decision and accept your own limitation. By acknowledging your limitation you can make better décision. *Dont become a hater, dont hate for the sake of hating. Dont judge people asa whole based on 1 of their opinion. Separate the person from the idea. *Personnal motivation : I want to drop wait vs i want to be a stronger, leaner and healthier individual. Work on the mindset first, start with the why Mindly : 3rd stage need to be milestones. action focused, present tense, define a "me" : "I am ..." Smart Get the slide Why : The end goals must be precise. The as focused as possible. So you get the milestone right. What : Focus on 1-3 milestones max. You need to be able to in fluence them. How : For hia, you need to brainstorm 40-60 ideas and pick max 5 HIA *DVF: Reagarder le prix des maisons